¿Soy digno de amarte?
by Lilith-chan
Summary: Two Shots. Jin Akutsu esta enamorado... ¿De Dan? Cap. final
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

**Aqui dejo otra de mis historias.**

**La verdad es que me gusta mucho el yaoi de PoT, por ello, traigo este fic sobre una pareja que me encanta (claro que no diré la pareja, porque sería contar el final)**

**Espero que les guste y dejen reviews.**

**Por cierto, PoT no me pertenece, porque de seri así, sería un shonen ai! xD**

**cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc **

¿Soy digno de amarte?

Capítulo 1:

¡Vaya mierda!- Yuuki subió rápidamente las escaleras al escuchar el grito de su hijo. Abrió la puerta bruscamente y se encontró al joven Akutsu tirado en el piso con los brazos y las piernas abiertas- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que golpees antes de entrar?

Perdona querido, pero me asustaste, creí que te había ocurrido algo- Su hijo ladeó la cabeza y la miró fríamente.

No es nada…-

Se ve diferente… aquí hay gato encerrado- Pensaba Yuuki para luego sentarse en el piso junto a su hijo.

No te necesito-

Últimamente sales muy seguido, pero lo mas extraño es que no ha venido nadie a reclamar por algo que hayas hecho- El joven de ojos claros se paró súbitamente.

¡No tengo porque darte explicaciones de lo que hago!- Se dirigió a la puerta y le hizo señas para que saliera de la habitación.

¡Solo quiero saber en que estas metido, Jin¡Soy tu madre y me preocupo por ti¡Te quiero!- Comenzaron a caer lágrimas de sus ojos. Ya no sabía que hacer para llevarse bien con su hijo.

No he hecho nada malo…- Yuuki lo miró fijamente. Su hijo había bajado la mirada. Le estaba diciendo la verdad pero¿qué era lo que lo tenía así?

Jin…- Hizo una pausa. Se acercó a su hijo para tomarlo del brazo- Solo quiero ayudarte, en lo que sea. Puedes contar conmigo.

Yo…- Las palabras no fueron capaces de salir de su boca.

¡Ya sé!- De pronto, las palabras de su madre estaban llenas de energía- ¡Prepararé un rico té y serviré pastelitos!- Sus ojos brillaban mientras hablaba. Por un instante, Akutsu la miraba atónito- ¡Mientras comemos me contaras lo que te ocurre!-

Ah…- No había empezado la frase cuando su madre ya estaba bajando las escaleras.

Se apoyó en la muralla y se dejo caer pesadamente. No sabía que le estaba ocurriendo. Cada vez que recordaba al pequeño niño de cabellos negros sentía algo en el estómago. El solo hecho de recordar su mirada inocente mientras lo llamaba "Akutsu-senpai" le daban una extraña sensación. Una sensación placentera.

Pasó una media hora antes de que su madre lo llamara para que bajara a tomar el té. Ahora se encontraba frente a ella, quien estaba en total disposición de escucharlo. Por un instante quiso desaparecer, o simplemente que ella desapareciera.

¿Y?- La voz de su madre era pasiva, pero a la vez estaba llena de curiosidad, una curiosidad que enfermaba al joven rebelde- ¿Me vas a decir qué es lo que te ocurre?

No- Tomó su taza y comenzó a beber aquel té dulce del que tanto disfrutaba.

¡Jo¡Ese no era el trato, Jin!- La voz infantil de aquella joven lo irritaba. Lo hacía pensar que estaba frente a una compañera de su salón, y no frente a su madre.

¡Cállate!- Dejó la taza sin contenido sobre la mesa. Se paró de su silla con disposición a llevarse el platillo con el pastelillo a su habitación pero, la mano de su madre fue más rápida y alejó el pastelillo del alcance de su hijo- ¿¡Eh¡Ese es mi pastel¡No seas inmadura!

¡No!- Acercó el pastel aun más hacia ella. Lo que se suponía que era una conversación entre madre-hijo parecía una disputa entre hermanos- Se suponía que te comías el pastel si me contabas lo que te ocurría, pero veo que no eres un hombre de palabra- El aire pícaro en las palabras de su madre no hacían mas que irritarlo y crear una venita de odio en su frente- Por lo tanto, me lo voy a comer yo.

¡Ya basta¡Esto es suficiente para mi!- Se dirigió camino a las escaleras- ¡No me vas a comprarme con un pedazo de pastel!

Chocolate relleno con manjar y merengue, además de bordes de frutilla en la parte de arriba- La venita de odio de Akutsu creció aun mas- Creí que era el que mas te gustaba.

¡Ya, ya!- Irritadísimo se devolvió a su asiento, dejándose caer pesadamente.

Creí que no te vendías…-

Y yo nunca imagine que me sobornarías con mi pastel favorito- Comenzó a sacar trocitos de aquel pastel extremadamente dulce. Simplemente le encantaba.

¿Ahora si me vas a contar?-

Ne…- Le daba tanta vergüenza decirlo que inclusive se había sonrojado. Yuuki no podía creer lo que estaba viendo- Necesito… necesito comprar… un regalo de cumpleaños… para alguien- Bajó la mirada y tragó un gran trozo de pastel. Una de las partes complicadas ya había terminado.

¿¡Regalo de cumpleaños para alguien!?- Su madre se paró súbitamente de la impresión.

¿¡Qué¿¡Tiene algo de malo!?- Akutsu estaba totalmente avergonzado.

No… es solo que…- Se volvió a sentar. Miró fijamente a su hijo. No lo podía creer, no podía creer lo que veía. Su hijo, aquel niño agresivo y solitario, estaba enamorado.

No me gusta la forma en que me miras-

Jin, compréndeme, es la primera vez que me dices algo así- Sonrió, estaba contenta. Por primera vez veía a su hijo preocuparse por alguien- Ahora me tendrás que decir quien es ese ser tan especial.

Ya te dije lo que me ocurría, en ninguna parte del trato me dijiste que te tenía que contar sobre la persona involucrada-

¡Jo! Y yo que planeaba ayudarte a elegir el regalo- Un pedazo de pastel se cayó del servicio de Akutsu que se dirigía a su boca. Otra vez tenía aquella venita de odio- Pero como no me quieres decir quien y como es, no te puedo ayudar, es como comprar algo a ciegas.

¡Dan Taichi!- Pronunció de forma rápida el joven.

¿Dan Taichi?- Se quedó algo impresionada al oír un nombre de hombre. Guardó un minuto de silencio para luego volver a sonreír. No le importaba el sexo de la persona de quien estaba enamorado su hijo. Fuera quien fuera debía de ser una buena influencia. Jin había estado mas tranquilo en el último tiempo- ¿Qué edad tiene¿Cómo es física y psicológicamente¿Cómo te trata?

¡No puedo responder tan rápido!- Tragó algo de pastel antes de comenzar a responder- Tiene trece años.

¿Dos años menor que tú¿Y cómo es físicamente?-

Es…- hizo una pausa antes de comenzar la descripción- Muy bajito y muy delgado. Tiene el cabello negro hasta algo mas arriba de los hombros- Respiró y se le escapó un leve suspiro- Unos grandes ojos color café… muy expresivos, muy brillantes…

…- Su hijo estaba realmente enamorado- ¿Y psicológicamente?

Es demasiado ingenuo y optimista. Cree que todas las personas son buenas- Miró a su madre- Realmente es demasiado inocente- Bajó la cabeza para mirar su pastelillo.

¿Y cómo te trata?-

Él es el único que no me tuvo miedo- Sonrió levemente- Cuando estaba en club de tenis me seguía a todas partes, incluso…

¿Incluso que?-

Lloró cuando le dije que me retiraba…- Hizo una pausa- Aun me busca aunque no este en el club de tenis… se sigue preocupando por mi.

¡Jo!- Su madre se paró enérgica de su asiento. Sus ojos ardían en llamas. Una de sus manas estaba levantaba y empuñada- Habrá que conseguir un buen regalo para alguien tan especial- Las llamas de sus ojos se hacían cada vez mas grandes- Ese chico se va a quedar con mi pequeño, eso es seguro, o me dejo de llamar Yuuki Akutsu- Se decía para si.

Y me dicen que estoy loco…- Pensaba Akutsu, algo avergonzado e irritado- Creo que fue un error involucrarla.

**ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**

**La resolución se vciene en el capítulo siguiente (solo son dos capítulos)**

**Espero que les haya gustado. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!**

**La verdad es que no quize esperar ni un día mas para dejar esta segunda y última parte de la historia.**

**Gracias a los que dejaron sus reviews (aunque casi no di tiempo de leer la primera parte xD)**

**Espero que les guste la historia.**

**ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc **

Capítulo 2:

¡Cállate!- Llegar cargado de bolsas después de una larga tarde de compras no era agradable para nadie, mucho menos para Akutsu- ¡Mira que hacerme cargar todas las bolsas¡Eres una inmadura¡Vaya forma de derrochar el dinero!

Tranquilo, Jin. La pasamos bien-

Sólo tú la pasaste bien-

Por cierto, deja las bolsas en mi habitación-

¡Que no me des órdenes!- El rebelde no estaba dispuesto a subir las escaleras cargado de bolsas, por ende las tiró sobre el sillón- ¡Allí están tus malditas bolsas!

Ju, ju, ju. Hijito, sabía que si te decía que las dejaras en mi habitación las tirarías al sillón. Haz hecho justo lo que yo quería. A tu madre no la engañas- Pensaba para si la joven y astuta madre.

El joven de cabellos claros se sentó en el sofá que se encontraba desocupado. Miró a su alrededor. Su cabeza no deja de pensar en cómo le entregaría la raqueta a Taichi. Ahora que por fin se había decidido a comprarla no sabía en que forma entregarla. Además de que no se esperaba la reacción del pequeño. Una gotita de sudor recorrió su rostro a causa del nerviosismo. Aun no lograba entender por qué la había comprado. Tal vez porque Taichi siempre se había preocupado de él. O tal vez… ¡No¡Eso no¿Él¿Enamorado de Taichi¡Nunca!. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

Todo va a salir bien, Jin- Apartó la mano de su cabeza y dirigió su mirada a la mano de su madre que se encontraba en su hombro.

No estoy nervioso-

No tendrías por qué estarlo. Mientras le hables con sinceridad él te va a creer- Le mostró una sonrisa a su hijo para tranquilizarlo. Akutsu solo pudo bajar la mirada ante las palabras de su madre- Te recomiendo que te vayas pronto, o puede que no lo encuentres- Por primera vez obedeció a su madre. Tomó el regalo y salió corriendo camino al club de tenis.

Sabía que Taichi se quedaba hasta mas tarde en el club, de hecho era quien lo cerraba.

Al llegar al club se dirigió a un árbol cercano. Taichi siempre se encontraba allí. Miró a todos lados. Nada.

¡Que suerte verte por aquí, Akutsu!- Esos cabellos anaranjados y esa alegre sonrisa eran fáciles de reconocer- ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

No estorbes, Sengoku-

¡Jo! Akutsu, esa no es forma de tratar a alguien que te aprecia- Acortó la distancia entre ellos- Sólo te quiero ayudar.

No necesito tu ayuda-

Taichi se retiró temprano- Akutsu no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de la impresión¿es que ahora todos sabían lo que pensaba?- Dijo que se sentía mal.

¿Se fue a su casa?- La sonrisa de Sengoku había desaparecido.

Dime, Akutsu…- El joven de cabellos anaranjados se acercó aun mas al joven de cabellos claros, quedando muy pegado a él- ¿En verdad no tenemos posibilidad de estar juntos?

No me gustas- Contestó en un tono frío- Ya te lo he dicho una infinidad de veces, no puedo estar contigo.

¡Haría lo que fuera para estar contigo¡Te quiero!- Sengoku se abalanzó a los brazos de Akutsu para apoyarse en su pecho. Estaba sonrojado y no podía contener las lágrimas- Solo quiero estar a tu lado… quererte, cuidarte… no te daré órdenes- Alzó la mirada- Sé que podemos intentarlo. No te voy a forzar. ¡Haré lo posible por conquistarte!- El rebelde lo miró impávido.

Deja de sufrir- Normalmente lo hubiera golpeado, pero en su interior, aquel joven violento, se sentía culpable- Tú siempre supiste que no podrías estar conmigo- Puso sus manos sobre los hombros del joven que aun lloraba algo desconsolado para poder apartarlo- Tienes que buscar a alguien que te quiera.

Taichi te esta esperando en el parque que está a las afueras del instituto- Había bajado la mirada. Él, que siempre era llamado "Lucky Sengoku", realmente tenía la peor de las suertes.

Bien- Se alejó de Sengoku para ir al parque. En su interior, le dolía verlo de esa forma.

¡Akutsu!- Se detuvo, pero sin dar la cara. Ambos se encontraban de espaldas- Yo… yo solo deseo que seas feliz- No pudo evitar impresionarse. Un ser tan bueno se había fijado… en él. La vida era injusta- Espero que Taichi te haga feliz, porque si no lo hace… si no lo hace…- Estaba apunto de volver a romper en un llanto, mas se contuvo- ¡Juro que lo mato!- Finalmente rompió a llorar otra vez.

Gracias- Fue lo único que sus labios pudieron pronunciar antes de marcharse y dejar solo a un triste Sengoku.

¿Por qué los seres buenos se fijaban en él? Era lo único que se preguntaba mientras iba camino al parque para encontrarse con Taichi. ¿Por qué había rechazado a Sengoku? Sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar. Se detuvo y se apoyó en una muralla. ¿Por qué lo había rechazado si él le había ofrecido lo mejor? Ya no era capaz de pensar. Sus piernas se comenzaron a devolver automáticamente al instituto. Junto a Sengoku. Se volvió a detener. Pensó en lo que estaba haciendo. Miró el regalo. Miró el instituto. ¿Era digno de amar a alguna de aquellas dos personas? No lo sabía. Solo sabía que no era nadie para dañarlos… ¿¡Qué¡Él era Jin Akutsu¡Jin Akutsu! No podía permitirse pensar aquellas cosas de niñita adolescente. Volvió a mirar el regalo y el instituto. ¡Basta, basta! Comenzó a caminar con agresividad para encontrar a su objetivo. Estaba molesto.

Cuando lo encontró, lo tomó del brazo bruscamente y dirigió su boca hacia él. Pudo sentir su lengua, su sabor.

Akutsu…- Los ojos del objetivo se habían iluminado y sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas- Senpai…

Por fin lo había comprendido. Sengoku había logrado confundirlo. Incluso estuvo apunto de cambiar por aquella confusión. Pero él, Jin Akutsu, no se dejaba ganar en nada y por nadie. Estaba enamorado de Taichi.

Taichi- Lo miró fijamente y le entregó la raqueta- Feliz cumpleaños…

¡Akutsu-senpai!- El pequeño se abalanzó al cuello de su senpai. Sus ojos brillaban. El amor de Akutsu era lo mejor que podía recibir para su cumpleaños.

Se volvieron a besar bajo la sombra de aquel gran árbol del parque.

"¡Victoria!" eso era lo que pensaba el rebelde mientras caminaba bajo las estrellas camino a casa. ¿Victoria? Tenía otro dilema. Se detuvo. ¿Era realmente una victoria?... ¿Era él quien había conquistado a Taichi o Taichi a él?... Se largó a reír mientras las personas que pasaban por su lado lo miraban extrañadas. Definitivamente, era una nueva derrota en su historial.

**cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**

**Espero que les haya gustado la última parte.**

**Supongo que mas de alguien habra pensado (o habra deseado) que Jin se quedaría con Sengoku (la verdad es que incluso yo dudé...). Pero el AkutsuxDan me encanta (aunque también el AkutsuxSengoku, pero la otra pareja me encanta aun mas)**

**Espero que dejen sus reviews y que nos veamos en alguna otra historia.**

**Sayonara. **


End file.
